The traditional three piece railway freight truck consists of one bolster and two side frames that are configured to utilize friction shoes between the bolster and side frames as a means to provide damping of the suspension. The friction shoes additionally provide a limited means to keep the relationship of the side frames aligned squarely to the bolster and wheelsets. Lateral track displacement irregularities are transmitted to the wheelsets and into the side frames creating uneven lateral displacement of the side frames. The uneven displacement of the side frames exceeds the friction shoes' squaring capability, allowing the side frames to pivot or hinge about the friction shoes and bolster. The pivoting or hinging of the side frames yaws the wheelsets, creating misalignment to the railway track, which limits the stability of the traditional three piece freight truck.
The present invention relates to a stabilized railway freight car truck with a rigid transom, pivotally affixed between the side frames. The side frames are also pivotally affixed to the wheelsets. The pivotal relationship of the wheelsets to the side frames and the side frames to the transom allows lateral movement, which prevents the lateral track displacement irregularities from being transmitted to the bolster and into the vehicle. The pivotal but rigid connection between the side frames and transom eliminates yawing of the wheelsets thusly making the railway freight truck stable.
The stabilized railway freight car truck also has friction damping that initiates at low friction and changes to damping at higher friction once engaged. The damping is derived from friction shoes with a pivotal friction face in the form of friction shoe inserts that allow the friction force to react radially and pivotally.
The stabilized railway freight car truck bolster is supported on springs. The springs are supported on the transom which is pivotally supported on the side frames. The friction shoes, located between the bolster and side frames, further decouple lateral track displacement irregularity inputs transmitted to the wheelsets through the side frames by low friction inserts between the friction shoes and bolster. There is a space on either side of the friction shoes and bolster that allows lateral movement. The lateral movement of friction shoes along the space prevents transmission of lateral railway track displacement irregularities from reacting at the bolster and into the vehicle.
The stabilized railway freight car truck side frames are longitudinally rigid due to the limited longitudinal space between the transom and the side frames. The longitudinally rigid side frames are connected to the wheelsets by rotating lugs, adapters and elastomeric steering pads. The elastomeric stiffness of the steering pads provides movement to align the wheelsets to the railway track.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a railway freight car truck having improved stability and resistance to misalignment with the track.